Forbidden
by More2life
Summary: I know many of you Momo&Aizen fans have been wanting a story where Momo goes to Hueco Mundo with Aizen and I made one :D Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello! I know many of you Aizen&Momo fans out there have been wanting, waiting, begging! Well not really lol, but I know alot of people really wish there was a story where Momo joins Aizen in Hueco Mundo :) So I have come here to create it for you :) enjoyyyyy.**

He gasped as he woke up in cold sweat. Breathing heavily, his chest went in and out as he struggled to get the memories out of his head. He attempted to get up from his bed so he could wash his face, but he was still weak from all of that nightmaring. He stared down at his clenched fist.

"Another nightmare?" A cold voice spoke through the darkness. Aizen glared in the direction of the voice, but saw nothing. "Don't speak to me like that, Gin." Aizen spoke in a bitter tone. Soon after his words, came laughter from the snake like man as he came into view. "My greatest apologizes Aizen-Sama." Gin spoke in a sarcastic tone. The brown haired ruler rolled his eyes as he looked at his nails uninterested.

"Was it about..._her _again?" Gin asked as his smile turned more devious. Now Gin had Aizen's full attention. The ruler glared at him with a sort of ferociousness in his eyes as his temper flared. "No! And don't you ever speak of _her _AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME GIN ICHIMARU?" Aizen shouted in full out rampage. Gin raised his eyebrows and hands and took a few steps back. "Alright alright." The devious man said. Aizen glared at him, as his temper went back to normal. "Now get out of my sight." Aizen said as lay down for bed. Gin started to walk out, but before he was almost gone he whispered audibly enough for Aizen to hear.

"You can't hide behind power forever..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Captain Hinamori!" A voice yelled from outside of her apartment. "Hurry up, or you'll be late to the meeting!" Momo rolled onto her belly and plopped her face onto her pillow. She sighed and then answered, "I'll be out in a minute!" This made the person on the other end of the door stop yelling. Momo slowly opened her tired eyes and looked at her clock. "Four o two?" Momo asked knowing this was the wrong time. She balled her little hand into a fist and hit it.

"SEVEN FIFTY? OH SHIT!" Momo shouted instantly awake and struggling to get her uniform on. The captain's meeting was originally supposed to start at 7:00am, but with a late Momo they had to reschedule and wait. The late captain wasted no time brushing her teeth or hair, or even putting her shoes on the proper foot they belonged.

"I'm ready!" She said, as she bursted out the door looking like a hot mess. Izuru raised an eyebrow. "Are you really going to look like that at your first captains meeting?" He asked unimpressed. Momo looked down at herself. "What's wrong with the way I look?" Momo asked defensive. "N-nothing, let's go." Izuru said as they headed for the meeting.

"Your late!" The Captain Commander boomed when they finally arrived. "My greatest apologies Sir." Izuru spoke before Momo could. "I slept in to late and Captain Hinamori-" Izuru lied. "Enough!" The Captain Commander cut him off. "We shall proceed with the meeting."

When the meeting was over, Momo ran over to Izuru and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and when he saw it was Momo he smiled at her. "Why'd you stand up for me back there. I could've taken the blame you know." Momo explained. Izuru shrugged. "I guess I'd rather get the bad reputation to start off with rather then let you get it." Izuru smiled down at his friend and Momo mirrored his smile.

The rest of the day went normal for the young captain. No surprises. No more late meetings. Although she did get invited to go out with Rangiku tonight and she happily ablouged.

"Hmmm." Momo thought "What should I wear?" She asked to herself as she looked through her closet. "No. No." She said as she threw clothes out of her closet. Momo was normally a clean and tidy person, but ever since she became a captain, her life went spiraling out of control. She was always busy. At meetings or doing paper work or going on missions or more paper work. It was endless! So Momo was very glad to be getting a break and going out with one of her bestfriends.

As Momo was about done curling the rest of her hair, she heard a knock on her door. "Oh that must be her!" She said in a chippered tone as she walked over to the door and opened it. When she did she saw not only Rangiku, but Toshiro, Hisagi, Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nemu, and Nanao. Momo looked at Rangiku questionably. "What? So I invited a little bit more people then expected! Let's just have a great time!" She said cheerfully.

At the club Momo was honestly having a horrible time. She couldn't take her mind off of work and she was drinking her life away. This was so unlike her, but she couldn't help it, the alcohol took away her thoughts of work. As it got later and later, the young captain got drunker and drunker. She started feeling less and her senses got dulled and she was slipping out of consciousnesses.

"Momo." A soft voice spoke. The drunken girl looked up to see Izuru. She just stared at him. "A-are you okay?" He asked with concern. "No." Momo spoke not knowing what he had asked her. "Um...maybe you should go home..." He responded. "I don't wanna go to school." Momo said in a whiny voice. Izuru raised his brow and just decided to take her himself. When they arrived at her apartment he put her on her bed (he had to carry her because she thought he was taking her to school haha get it lol). "Now you be good." Izuru said in a fatherly tone. Momo was to busy staring at her hand in awe to hear what he had said, so he decided it was time to go. Just as he was about to leave Momo cried out, "Captain Aizen! Don't leave me!" Izuru turned around and just stared at the crying girl. "PLEASE!" She screamed at him. Izuru blinked stupidly and thought to himself, _She really thinks I'm Aizen... _

Momo was crying uncontrollably now. "Alright alright, I'll stay. But you have to promise to be good and go to bed." Izuru said as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Really." Momo said as she looked up at him with the tears sparkling her face. "Yes." He responded wryly. Momo's frown turned upside-down and she rolled on her bed with glee (like the show :D). Izuru smiled and started to doze off.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN!" Izuru woke up, fell off his chair, and nearly had a heart attack all at once! "W-what's wrong Momo?" Izuru asked as he got up. He looked over at the frightened girl. "I-Izuru?" Momo asked. "Why are you in my house?" Izuru blinked stupidly for a few seconds then tried to explain. "W-well you see you were drunk and I ask you if you wanted to come home, but then you thought I was taking you to school, when your clearly not in school anymore, so I had to-" "Izuru," Momo cut him off "it's okay. I understand. Thank you." She said as she turned to her side so she could go back to sleep. "Your welcome?" He asked. As the blond haired captain opened the door to leave, he looked over at Momo. "Why did you yell Aizen's name in your sleep?" He asked knowing she was still awake.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"This is unacceptable!" Kaname yelled at an arrancar. Aizen rolled his eyes and started to yawn. "Next." The ruler spoke. Then in came another arrancar, as the guards removed the other one. "Well you see I have..." The voice of the arrancar trailed off as Aizen's head became filled with thoughts.

_This such a waste of time looking for a replacement espada. Ugh why did Grimmjow have to be such a retard. _He sighed. _If only I could see her...one more time. What the hell am I talking about? I'm going to rule the world pretty soon, I can see who ever I want whenever I want! But that's such a waste of time. Besides love only makes you weak!_

"Well Lord Aizen?" The arrancar spoke, as everyone looked at him for approval. Aizen looked down at the arrancar. "Next."

It had been months since Aizen's nightmare and they were only getting worse. He wanted her so bad...wait scratch that, he _needed _her! His heart was heavy and the only way to fill that was with power and he did. As the ruler of Hueco Mundo's days went on, it became the day he despised the most, his birthday. He had told the arrancar, Kaname, and Gin never to celebrate his birthday or get him gifts, but of course Gin couldn't help himself and he'd always throw him a party every year. Aizen wondered what the theme would be this year. The previous years Gin wasn't very creative. Last year it was a Spiderman themed party.

Aizen woke up with birthday flu (idk just made it up lol) and wanted to stay in bed, but knew he had things to do. So he forced himself out of bed. When he got down to his chambers everything was quiet and it was NEVER quiet in Las Noches. Aizen glared as he looked around. He carefully sat down in his chair. Then...

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was the day Momo always dreaded, _his _birthday. She sighed and stared at her calender. As she was staring, she heard a knock on her door. The small captain walked over to her door slowly and opened it even slower. "Hi." Izuru smiled as he spoke. Momo just blinked at him. "I-I know this is a bad time, but I just want to-" "Izuru today isn't exactly the best day, so can you come back tommarrow." She said more than asked. "O-oh...y-yeah yeah. Of course." He said embarrassment clearly in his voice and face. "Thank you. Bye." She said as she closed her door. "Bye." He said with the door already shut.

Momo sighed as she turned on the water for her shower. The small girl closed her eyes as she began to undress herself. She pretended in her head that Aizen was doing it, because that's all she had left of him...memories. Momo slowly stepped in the shower and closed her eyes as she washed her hair. In her head she imagined Aizen touching her, loving her, kissing her, hugging her, missing her. She began to cry at the thought of him...her first love, her only love. She sniffed and then her imagination felt...real...really real. Almost to real. The captain opened her eyes and...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"SURPRISE!" All the arrancar and Kaname yelled. Aizen looked around at them unamused. "Where's the mastermind behind all of this?" He asked uninterested. "What do you mean Sir?" Kaname responded. Aizen rolled his eyes and spoke, "Where's my cake?" All the arrancar smiled and brought out a huge Dora The Explorer cake. Aizen raised his brow and whispered to himself in a sarcastic tone. "He _really _out did himself this year." "And look!" Lilinette said as she pointed "We made Diego cupcakes!" "Joy." Aizen said sarcastically.

The party went on, Aizen didn't seem to be to happy about the theme, but he enjoyed the cake...and the cupcakes. He socialized with his arrancar a little bit, he opened his gifts and none pleased him and he didn't try to hide it. He just threw them on Kaname, who happily took all of them. When the party died down and Aizen sent away all of the arrancar, he looked over at Kaname, who was playing around with all of the gifts, and said, "Why does Gin insist on throwing a party every year?" Kaname stopped playing around with a gift and responded, "I do not know. Maybe he thinks you deserve one Sir." Aizen rolled his eyes and shooed Kaname away.

He was alone. The former captain sighed. "What a day." He spoke to himself and started to stretch. He got up from his chair, when he heard the doors to his chambers open. He glared at the opening door and sat back down. "Guards, why don't you tell me who it is before you let someone just barge in!" Aizen said in a harsh tone. "Oh, calm down _your highness_." He knew, before he saw who it was, who that voice belonged to. "Gin." Aizen said in a welcoming tone "You missed your own party." He switched back to a flat tone. "Hehehe...it was worth it." He said, as he threw a bag to Aizen's feet. Aizen just looked at the bag. Gin turned around. "Sorry I didn't make in time for present time. The..._.wrapping_ was a little harder than expected." Gin said with an obvious smile. Aizen glared at him. "And you expect me to take your gift? You know I'm probably just going to give it to Kaname." The brown haired man shrugged. Gin snickered. "I highly doubt it." The snake like man said as he left. Aizen glared at where the man stood. Then the man sighed and looked at the bag. "How great could his gift possibly be." Aizen mocked as he bent down to pick up the bag. He shook it to hear if anything moved. Nothing. He stared at the bag for a minute. Looked away and sighed. He sat down, with the bag on his lap. Then slowly started to untie it. He opened it slowly and took a peek inside. Then a peek turned into a stare. Then staring turned into wide eyes and anger.

"GIN ICHIMARU!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: Well I hope you like it :) it's my first Aizen&Momo story so go easy on me lol. Andddddddd ohhhhhh I wonder what's in the baggggg :O lol I should know cause I'm the one writing this XD lol I tried to make everyone in character...if ya know what I mean lol. And if you don't get my little taking her to school joke...go ask some of your friends or write it in a review I will be happy to explain it then lol. Hmmm what else what else...Oh the Dora The Explorer theme hmm idk where that came from I just went to Party City like yesterday or whenever and I saw a whole entire section for a party that was like full out Dora The Explorer and I was like really who would have a Dora The Explorer themed party -.- but I guess Aizen would XD oh and I saw a Spiderman one too lol it was cute. Well I don't own nothin I don't own Dora or Diego, or Spiderman, or Bleach, or anything else I mentioned that is probably not mine. I will be on with chapter two depending on reviews or inspiration by my own self lol. Oh and yes Izuru does like Momo. So if you have any questions, comments, preguntas (even though that's questions in Spanish), ideas, criticism, wanna correct me in something, have a request of some sort, want me to write a story about something you like cause I'm awesome XP, emotional outbursts, and/or you just want to say hi. Please do not hesitate to write it in a review and/or private message it to me I will be happy to reply. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hola! I have gotten positive feedback from certain people I cannot say *strokes beard* well yeah I can lol. THANK YOU RukagiXShinme you have inspired me for a twist! I love it when people put what they were thinking it helps! Alot! Lol well I am happy to give you more :) Enjoyyyy!**

'It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Fri-' "Hello?" Izuru said as he thought to himself, _I've gotta change that ringtone. _"Oh hi Rangiku!" Izuru said in a cheery tone. "No actually I don't." He looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah well I like it! Anyways, what's up?" He listened as the women on the other end spoke. "No I haven't, she's probably doing work." "Sure! I'll get ready...your not inviting Toshiro again are you?" The blonde captain spoke, as he winced at the ground at the thought of Toshiro. "O-oh. No reason." He stuttered as he looked at the floor. "I know...he's just been giving me these really nasty looks these days...I don't know why...okay. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

When Izuru arrived at the night club, he got greeted by his crowd. With the exception of Toshiro. He sat down and thought to himself. _I do wonder where Momo is. It's no fun without her. I wish she would just come out tonight, instead of hiding out in her office all day and night. _Izuru looked up as he was thinking and saw Toshiro glaring at him from across the club. Izuru jumped. "What the hell?" Izuru asked to himself. _Why is he staring at me like that? It's kinda freaking me out... _Izuru looked around to see if anyone else noticed. Everyone was on the dance floor just having a good time. Izuru walked over to Rangiku.

"Rangiku!" He shouted over the music. "Yeah?" She shouted back. "I told you! Look over there," He pointed to Toshiro "he's staring at me like I'm his dinner!" He shouted. "No he's not! He's at the bar! I think your just drunk!" Rangiku shouted. "I only had one drink-" He started to argue back, but decided it was no use. The blonde man went to the other side of the club, where Toshiro wasn't. When he looked around for the white haired boy, he couldn't find him. Then he spotted him on the couch next to his couch. The man gasped.

_Now I'm pretty sure he's after me. _Izuru thought as he carefully got up to go to the mens room. He walked in and looked behind himself to see if Toshiro would follow him. Nope. "Phew." Izuru said as he turned on the water so he could wash his face. He splashed the water on his face a couple of times, then smiled as he opened his eyes. "Thought you could get away that easy." Izuru gasped as he looked through the mirror and saw the reflection of the young captain. The man turned around quickly, but Toshiro was faster. The young boy grabbed the blonde man's neck and lifted him in the air. He slammed the new captain's head against the mirror, which in turn made it crack. The boy squeezed Izuru's neck tighter.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Izuru managed to choke out. "What's wrong with me?" Toshiro asked outraged, as he slammed Izuru's head against the mirror. "C-captain please! Your drunk!" Izuru assumed. The young captain glared at his prey. "You dumb ass I don't drink!" He said as he shoved Izuru's head against the glass for the third time. At this point in time Izuru was running short on air and he was bleeding on the back of his head.

"You wanna know why..." Toshiro started "it's because of you! You brought this all on yourself!" The captain yelled, as he shoved his head into the glass once more. By this time the mirror was completely broken. Izuru's life started slipping from his eyes. "Ever since that night you took Hinamori home, she hasn't been the same!" He threw the man on the floor. "I-" Izuru began to speak as he regained air "I didn't do anything...I swear!" His words didn't seem to calm the young captain. "STOP LYING!" Toshiro shouted at the man on the floor. "I'm not!" Izuru stressed. Toshiro turned his back to the man and muttered, "Your just like your captain...you cannot be trusted..." Izuru was outraged! How could Toshiro say something like that?

"No." Izuru started as he got up "We are nothing alike." Toshiro didn't even bother to look at the man. Toshiro snickered. "Is that what you believe?" Toshiro said in a devilish way. "Very well then. You'll lie to yourself like your captain did to you...hey look another thing in common." Izuru's nostrils flared in anger. He clenched his fist trying to hold back anger. No use.

The blonde haired captain attacked the young captain with some force, but fighting when angry usually blinds a person. Toshiro dodged and came from behind and attacked. But Izuru dodged aswell. "Fight like a man!" Toshiro spoke to the ceiling, because Izuru was no where to be seen. "What you know about being a man! Little kid!" Izuru shouted as he attacked from above. This struck a nerve of the young captain's and he was done playing easy.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, HYOURINMARU!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Momo slowly opened her eyes and found out right away that she was not in her bed. She gasped as she sat up and looked to her right. Then she covered her mouth as she gasped louder.

_Could this really be? No no no...I'm probably just dreaming again...but this doesn't feel like any dream I've ever had. It seems to...real. _She thought. Then the man on her right started to wake up. She panicked as she didn't know what to do. He slowly opened his eyes. Then spoke her name.

"Momo," The young girl felt as though she could die, blow up, and melt all at once when she heard those words come from his lips. It was like a sweet melody she had missed listing to for so many years. "your awake good." The man sat up. Momo had wide eyes and was frozen, unsure of what to do. "I'm pretty sure Gin was very rude to you while bringing you here. I'm sorry about that..." He spoke and his words trailed off as she remembered what had happened...

_Why am I suddenly feeling as though hands are on me? Momo thought to herself. She quickly opened her eyes to see why she was feeling this way, but when she did...nothing was there. "Hmm." She said aloud. The young girl quickly got out of the shower and put her robe on, so she could go investigate the rest of her house. When she opened the bathroom door, a bag was suddenly placed over her head. _

_What the fuck? She thought. "Ahhhh!" She screamed, as she struggled to take the bag off. She reached for her sword. "Snap, Tobiume." The young captain spoke. "No no no." The snake like man's voice came from behind her. She gasped as she felt her hands being tied behind her back. "No!" She shouted. The girl tried to kick the man, but fell over cause he was tying that up too. "NO! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Momo shouted in distress. "I'm afraid no one will be able to hear you...at least not after this.." And then everything went black._

Momo then glared at the man next to her. "Am I a hostage in a plan to lure Ichigo here?" Momo said in a disgusted tone. The man laughed at her. "No." He spoke. "Your here to be with me." He explained. "What?" Momo asked in a hopeful tone. He nodded. "Yes." The young captain's eyes grew hopeful, but then snapped back into reality. She glared at him. "Your lying!" She accused. "Me? Lie? Never." He said in a mocking tone. She shook her head. "You can never be trusted!" She yelled at him, as she moved away from him, her eyes beginning to fill with hurt. "That's a little extreme." Aizen said and began to move closer to her. "No. You lied to me! You lied to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! You lied to your friends! You lied to everyone!" Momo shouted while continuing to move away from her former captain. "You have no proof." Aizen said while moving closer. "Really? Don't I." She said as she began to pull her robe down. "Now undressing is no proof Momo." Aizen said as he jumped to conclusions. She pointed. He stared at it. "So don't you dare tell me I have no proof!" Momo shouted as tears began to fill her eyes. Aizen swallowed and took her wrist.

"Momo," He started in a soft voice. "What?" She spit out. "I-I never meant to hurt you...or at least not intentionally." "Another lie!" Momo shouted through sobs. "No no no. It's not a lie. Believe it or not I was trying to save you." He tried to explain. "BY KILLING ME?" She yelled at him, as she snatched her wrist back. "Actually yes...I know it sounds dumb, but that was the only way to save you." She glared at him through watery eyes. "I don't understand." Momo said in a harsh tone. "You see, once I obtain the Kings Key, I will destroy the Soul Society and everyone in it." Aizen tried to make it more clear. "Then why didn't you just bring me with you?" Momo asked as she wiped her tears. "Because there was no time." "Gin did it." The former captain glared at the wall. "I suppose." He spoke.

"Then how come you couldn't?" The young girl looked up at him with wonder in her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Izuru's eyes widened and realized that he was in deep shit. He had to hall ass and fast!

_Oh no! What the hell have I got my self into? _Izuru thought as he started to run away from the powerful kid. He was running through the club in hopes that Toshiro wouldn't follow, because there was a crowd there. But of course Izuru was wrong. Toshiro had no problem kicking Izuru's ass, in public especially. The young captain broke down the wall of the Mens room and flew after the blonde haired man. Izuru ran as fast as his legs would take him, but it wasn't fast enough.

Toshiro wasted no time sending shards of sharp ice after Izuru and because his back was to him, Izuru got hit by one. "Shit!" He yelped in pain. "Oh no!" Rangiku shouted. All of the group was wasted, so they were absolutely no help to Izuru what so ever. He was on his own.

_Gotta think. Quick. Come on come on. Work with me brain! Ugh! What do I do? I can't keep running! I got it! I'll lead him into the Soul Society and then he'll get caught for trying to attack me! It's the perfect plan!_

"With one flaw." Toshiro spoke as he was face to face with the blonde haired man.

_Fuck. I didn't know he could read minds?_

"I can't, your just predictable." The young boy said. Toshiro slowly raised up his arm with his sword and...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: Wow that all just came to me at once...I'm so amazing :D lmaoo but I shouldn't take all the credit seeming that I did get the idea from what **RukagiXShinme said in him/her's comment (idk which one you are lol sorry). So if you are reading out there please comment so I can get ideas like this :D. Oh and yes Toshiro also likes Momo...I guess you could call it a love square..or something lol. Well I just had to lol btw I LOVE WRITING FIGHTING SCENE'S :D it's just fun to me. Well as I always say, **if you have any questions, comments, preguntas (even though that's questions in Spanish), ideas, criticism, wanna correct me in something, have a request of some sort, want me to write a story about something you like cause I'm awesome XP, emotional outbursts, and/or you just want to say hi. Don't hesitate to tell me! Lol GRACIAS and Goodbye for nooooow :) ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hellosss everyone :) Sorry I haven't updated all weekend, I had a partyyy lol. I love parties! So I have to say I really appreciate everyone's feedback and telling me how I did :)))) but a special thanksss to SuperYuuki I will take your advice into consideration lol tell me how I do. And lmaooo I'm glad I could make you REALLY lol **RukagiXShinme XD Well let us beginnnnnnnn.****

"It wasn't a matter of couldn't, there was simply no time." Aizen started "As you know, I am the ruler of this place." Momo looked away considering what he said. Aizen smiled, for he knew that the 'old Momo' was coming back...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Beep...beep...beep...

The sound of the ECG (Electrocardiography) woke up the hurt patient. As the patient woke up, he was shocked to find himself lying in a hospital bed. He sat up so quickly, that he was in excruciating pain and had to lay back down.

"Argh!" He said as he clenched his chest in pain. Then he heard the door open and his head whipped over to where the noise came from. "Oh good your awake." Captain Unohana spoke as she walked toward him. "Captain Hitsugaya sends his greatest apologizes." She spoke as his eyes glazed over.

_"No! Please, Captain you-you can't do this!" Izuru shouted with his voice in a shaky tone. "I can! And I WILL!" The small captain shouted. Then with some force the young captain struck the new captain down with one shot._

"Unohana!" Izuru shouted and then clenched his chest in pain. "Argh!" He shouted in pain. "Please Captain, you shouldn't stress yourself out!" Unohana warned with a sort of urgency.

"I-I'm okay." The blond man struggled to say. "But what did Captain Hitsugaya tell you?" Izuru asked as the pain grew. "He just said you hurt yourself in an accident and he tried to help you, but you wouldn't let him, so he had to sort of um. Oh what's the word?" The healer snapped her fingers as she tried to think. "Oh yes he had to force you."

The women looked around to see if anyone was watching and/or listing, then she whispered in his ear. "He said you tried to kill yourself. I can also help with that, I'm certified in therapy." Izuru's eyebrows arched and he looked at the women like she was psycho. He wanted to scream and yell and shout. But he couldn't, he was in no condition to pick fights with people. Especially Toshiro.

**XxXxXxXx**

The former captain walked over to his bed and sat down. He gazed at the confused girl, who was still standing against the wall.

"You know," He started "you are a very special guest here." Momo looked at the floor and bit her lip. "I-" She started, but then paused. "I just need time." She struggled with the last word. Aizen got up and stood by the door. Before he left he said, "Take as much time as you need. When you have made your decision, let me know."

With his sentence still repeating through her mind, she fell to her knees and started to cry.

**XxXxXxXx**

A few days passed and the healing captain was very lonely. He wasn't aloud visitors and had tests run on him almost every hour. He was miserable.

_I can't believe Toshiro would say something like that! I mean didn't the people at the club see! This doesn't make any sense! And where the hell is Momo?_

Three weeks passed and Izuru was feeling a lot better. He could move now and stress out about things. And he did both.

His first visitors were all the people from the club with the exception of Toshiro. "Oh Izuru, just because Momo doesn't like you doesn't mean no one will." Rangiku tried to comfort him. He just raised an eyebrow and told her it wasn't helping. Hisagi told him not to try anything like that again, otherwise he was going to kill him instead. Izuru rolled his eyes and thanked him for his concern. Ikkaku looked at him like he was crazy and Yumichika did the same. Nemu told him that her captain had a cure for something like that, but he politely turned it down. Nanao told him he was stupid for thinking like that and that he should get a hobby. He didn't know what to say to that.

Once they all left he sighed and thought to himself, _Great! Now everyone in the Soul Society thinks I'm suicidal! The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of this place is go find Momo and tell her the truth! _

Another week passed and the blonde haired man was released. When he left the hospital (Squad four) the captain got all sort of weird stares. He tried to ignore them, but on the inside he felt like an outsider. He walked faster as he headed for Momo's apartment. When he got there he knocked softly...no answer. He tried again...still no answer. It was the weekend so she couldn't be at work! Where was Momo?

He sighed because he was debating whether to get the key that was under the mat or just wait for her. He decided to get the key. He opened the door and saw the room exactly the way Momo would leave it. He walked in deeper.

"Hello?" He asked to the empty apartment. No one answered. He walked around her whole apartment and saw no one. "Where could she be?" He asked to himself. Then he spotted something small and silver. He bent down and picked up the small strand of hair.

"...Gin..."

**XxXxXxXx**

Momo had four weeks to think about things, but she was still very unsure. Her mind went crazy with all of the pros and cons. She thought that if she stayed that she would get to live her life with her one true love, Aizen. If she left, she wouldn't be able to have him. But if she stayed she'd be a traitor too. But if she left she'd be even more heart broken then before.

"I don't know. I don't know!" Momo shouted at herself confused. The young girl sighed and looked at the ground.

_Someone's bound to know I'm gone by now! Maybe they're looking for me. But do I want them to? _

As all of these questions raced through her mind she decided to try and take her mind off of things with a shower.

She turned on the water, undressed, took her hair down, and went in. The small captain sighed as she washed herself.

_Now I don't have to pretend... _She thought to herself. _I have him. I think I-I-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a certain brown haired man walk in with her. Her face flushed red and she didn't know what to do, so she froze. The captain tried to close her eyes, but couldn't. She stared at him up and down about five times. Then he started to move closer and she held her breath as he did. And then he started to touch her and kiss her, just like in her fantasies.

She almost died, but she closed her eyes so she could savor the moment.

_It's so, so real! I-I think I know..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bang bang bang bang bang!

The new captain banged on the door. He tapped his foot in anxiousness as he waited for the door to open. When it finally did, a certain small white haired captain came out from behind it.

"You?" Toshiro said sounding surprised. "Came back for a rematch?" The small boy asked as he put his hand on his sword. "NO!" Izuru shouted in a shaky voice. "No." He repeated in a more calm tone. "I-I actually came here about Momo." When the blonde man spoke her name, it gave him the young captains full attention.

"What about her?" The white haired boy said in a bitter tone. "I think she's gone missing-" "Missing?" Toshiro repeated in a shocked voice. Izuru nodded as he spoke. "Yeah, missing. I think Gin kidnapped her." The blonde man assumed.

Then before he could blink, he was up against a wall. "What do you think I am? Stupid!" Toshiro spoke as Izuru struggled. "N-no! I-I have proof!" Izuru spoke with desperation. Toshiro glared at him, then let him go. Izuru gasped for air as he reached into his pocket.

"See." He said as he showed the boy the evidence. "And you expect me to believe you with that little evidence?" Toshiro asked unpleased. "Please Captain! I know you don't like me-" "Hmm I wonder how you figured that out." Toshiro said in a sarcastic tone. Izuru decided to ignore him and go on. "and I know you care about Momo as much as I do...and maybe even more." He chocked out the last part.

Toshiro glared at the man. "And why are you telling me this?" The boy asked. "Because I want you to come with me to Hueco Mundo and rescue her."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Momo woke up as the smell of sex filled the air. She looked over at Aizen, who was sleeping and smiled.

_"I know how to keep you here with me..." _

His sweet voice echoed in her mind. She didn't want to fight it anymore, she was his and that was final. She didn't care if she would be considered a traitor, or if she had left all of her friends behind for one man. Because to her, he wasn't just one man. He was her man. The only man she would ever want, love, and need.

She snuggled closer to him and stroked his muscly body. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?" The small captain shouted at the blonde man. "No! I just want to save her! Don't you?" Izuru asked. Toshiro looked stressed out as he was pacing the floor.

"First of all, how do you know for sure she is in Hueco Mundo? I mean that could be coincidence. There are alot of sliver haired men and women around here. How do you know it's not Isane's hair? How can you just jump to the conclusion that she was captured?" The young captain stressed. "Well because first of all no one has the exact same hair color as my former captain did and second of all Momo hasn't been seen in over two weeks!" Izuru said all in one breath.

Toshiro looked down as he took his words into consideration. "As much as I hate to admit it, your right..." Toshiro said as he cringed for dramatic affect. Izuru smiled pleased at himself. Toshiro glared at him and that wiped the smile right off.

"So when are we going?" The small captain said with his back towards the man.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: Hola peoplessss! Well I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring lol it was kinda like the getting everything in order chapter lol. If you know what I mean. And I hope you liiiiiiiike and I hope I did better then before with all my mistakes -.-' lol. Wellssss there isn't much to say about this chapter lol oh and if your wondering yes Aizen seduced Momo. Uhmmm well as I alwaysss sayyyy, if you have any questions, comments, preguntas (even though that's questions in Spanish), ideas, criticism, wanna correct me in something, have a request of some sort, want me to write a story about something you like cause I'm awesome XP, emotional outbursts, and/or you just want to say hi. Don't hesitate in doing so in a reviewwww lol come again :{D** **- Mustache man.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hellossssss people. I have to apologize for the rushingnessness in the last chapter lol. But I hope this one will be better! Not much to sayyy lol well let us beginnnnnnnnnnn.**

"Well I haven't really planned that far yet." The blonde man said with a cheesy smile. "WHAT?" Toshiro yelled outraged. "So you just expected us to waltz into Hueco Mundo, ask for Momo back and hope they just give her up with out putting up a fight?"

Izuru looked down as the small boy yelled. _Maybe I should've thought of a plan first before I go suggesting things. Hmm that would make more sense. _

As the captain was thinking the young captain kept going on, but quickly realized he didn't have the man's attention.

"Are you listing to me?" Toshiro shouted. "Y-yes. I am. I just thought that, you know we could've thought of a plan together." Izuru lied. Toshiro glared at him and then went face to face with the man.

"You listen to me Izuru Kira, and listen to me good. I am not stupid. I know that you didn't come up with a plan. I know the only reason you want me to come along with you is so that you have backup and don't get killed when you first walk in. I know that you know that your not smart enough to go into Hueco Mundo alone. Let alone go into Las Noches alone." Toshiro said as he glared into Izuru's eyes. Izuru looked like he was about to die and pee his pants at the same time. What can he say the little boy was intimidating.

Izuru didn't know what to say to that. He was speechless. Speechless, because it was all true...

**XxXxXxXx**

Momo woke up to the sound of men talking, she looked around to find Aizen. He wasn't next to her, but she didn't panic. She knew he was probably doing business. So the small girl lied back down. But as she closed her eyes she heard a voice like Aizen's say, '_They_ will be coming for her soon'. Her eyes widened immediately and she thought to herself.

_They? Is he talking about the people from the Soul Society? Oh no! What is he going to do to them? I hope he doesn't hurt them! Oh, what am I saying of course he's going to hurt them. He may even kill some of my friends! Oh my God I have to stop him!_

But as she was thinking the last thought, Aizen walked into view and saw the worried look on her face and knew.

"It's okay darling. I'll only kill a few of them." Aizen said in a sinister tone. Momo looked up at him with water filled eyes. The man continued to smile his evil smile. "You don't need any of them. You have me." The former captain convinced, but it didn't help Momo was crying at this point. "Please, Aizen don't hurt them!" Momo begged. Aizen chuckled and walked over to her.

"Oh darling, calm down. They're going to die anyway..."

**XxXxXxXx**

"Y-your right." Izuru admitted as he hung his head in shame. Toshiro continued to glare at the man and got up. He turned his back toward him and began to speak, "Your lucky Momo's my...friend too." Toshiro said as he chocked on the word friend. Izuru's eyes lit up. "Great!" He said happily.

Then the small captain grabbed the man's shirt and they were face to face again. "But _don't _get in my way!" The boy said through clenched teeth. Izuru's happiness faded in that split second and he nodded his head quickly.

"Y-yes sir!" The man spoke in fear. "Good." The captain said then threw the man on the floor. As he was going into his house he stopped and without turning around he said, "I'll come up with a plan and when I do you'd better be ready to go. So be prepared."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Momo shouted and moved away from him so quick she almost fell off the bed. "Oh Momo, you can't have world domination without killing a couple of people." He said as he smiled and moved closer. Momo shook her head and continued to cry.

"No! I don't want to be apart of killing people I love!" Momo shouted with her eyes closed. Aizen laughed at her. "You humor me Momo, but honestly do you really think you love those people?" He asked her in a mocking tone. "YES!" Momo shouted. The man glared at her as he began to get agitated.

"Come on now Momo, don't be unreasonable." Aizen said with a frown. Momo shook her head, then she began to cry uncontrollably. Her sobs were loud and unpleasant to the ruler. He glared at her as if that would get her to stop, it didn't.

He allowed her to cry for a little over a minute, but then it began to be ridiculous. "That is enough!" He shouted at the girl. She stared at him with big watery eyes. His glare softened and he began to speak.

"Listen Momo it's not that bad. I know how it feels like to have loved ones die. It hurts for a little, but then you get over it and realize you have better people in your life." He tried to sympathize. Momo was unresponsive, so he pulled her into his arms and wiped a tear from her face. "It's all going to work out in the end." He smiled down at her then began to kiss her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ever since Toshiro had left Izuru, he had been at home pacing the floor and thinking.

_Holy fuck! I can't believe Toshiro said yes! Woooh haha I am gooood. Now I just have to be prepared. What should I bring? Maybe some snacks. Nah I don't think we'll be there that long, besides he'd make fun of me. Oh I hope Momo's okay. Maybe they planned this! Maybe they captured Momo knowing someone would come for her! Maybe they're going to ambush us! Oh no! I've gotta warn Captain Hitsugaya!_

When he was done thinking that last part, he quickly ran to his door and opened it, but as he was about to run out and go to Toshiro's, he realized that the small captain was standing there at his door. He looked down and saw the boy's face was practically in his stomach. He moved back and had that anime sweat going down his head. Then he gave the captain a cheesy smile.

"Hehe sorry Captain, I-I didn't see you there." The man spoke nervously. Toshiro glared at him as he tried to conceal anger. "Where were you off to in such a rush?" The small boy asked him. "I-I was going to see you!" Izuru stressed. Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked into his house. Izuru looked at him weirdly as he did.

"No need to, I have a plan." Toshiro began. Izuru followed him inside. "But before you say it I have to tell you something. I think Aizen-" "Yes yes it's probably an ambush. I've already thought of a way around that. You forget, I'm smarter than you." The small captain said as he tapped his own head. Izuru glared at him and let him speak.

"We're going to..."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Momo stared at herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked down and shook her head. "This is wrong..." She spoke to herself "...all wrong...I don't belong here." She said in a voice a little over a whisper. Through the mirror she noticed her sword. Her eyes lit up.

"Tobiume!" She said in an excited voice. "What?" Aizen said as he walked into the room. Momo's eyes grew with fear. She swallowed hard glanced over at her sword, then back at him.

"N-nothing." She said as she began to back up towards her sword. "What are you doing darling?" He asked as he came closer to her. She swallowed as she spoke, "N-nothing. Nothing I just um...need some sleep." She said with a fake smile. "Mhmm." Aizen said unconvinced and still coming toward her. "Hehe." She laughed nervously.

When she bumped into a wall there was no where else to go, cause Aizen had put his hands on the wall next her face. Momo smiled up at him nervously. He smiled down at her.

_What do I do? Gotta think fast! Arghhhh what do I do! _

Momo suddenly jumped on him and started to kiss the man. Aizen happily did the same. As she was kissing him, she kept her eye on Tobiume and made it so as they were kissing they came closer to her.

_Almost there. Come on, just a little more. Gotcha! _

She grabbed her sword and with one swift move...

"No no no." Aizen said as he caught her sword. He smiled a sly smile and got off of the small girl. "Aren't you darling." The man spoke as he took her sword from her hands. She gasped and moved back. "No please!" Momo said as she begged for mercy. He laughed at her.

"I'm not going to kill you, what do you think I am? Some sort of monster?" He asked in a light tone. Momo just stared at the man with fear. Aizen threw her sword to the side as he walked towards her. Momo's eyes grew with fear and she backed up as he moved closer.

"Momo, you've been a bad girl." He started as he came closer. "I'm going to have to discipline you."

Momo continued to move back as he got closer and closer and closer...then...

The small captains eyes opened slowly as she realized she was in bed, she tried to move, but couldn't. She looked down and noticed chains?

_Chains? _She thought to herself. _No! How could he do this to me? I thought...I-I thought-_

"You've finally woken up." Aizen said. Momo tried to look to where his voice was coming from, but the chains were so tightly put she couldn't move!

"You'll never get away with this!" Momo shouted to the ceiling."Haha. I'm afraid I already have. You know Momo, if you would've just been a good girl and listened." The man spoke as he grabbed her face. "We wouldn't be in this mess right now would we." He said more than asked.

The girls eyes teared up as she tried to look away from him.

"Don't worry baby, once I kill everyone I'll be able to let you go." He said, then kissed her lips. "But for now your going to have to stay in here until you learn your lesson."

After he finished his sentence, he got up and started for the door. When he got there he paused.

"Just think about it Momo. When I wake up, you'll be here. When I finish work, you'll be here. When I got to sleep, you'll be here. It's a win win situation." The man said with a light tone, then left.

"I've gotta get out of here." Momo said in a worried tone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: Wooohoooo! CLIMAX! Lmaooo idk ahaha. Well I am very proud of my work *allows Aizen to wipe my tear like he did Momo's* and I hope you are too. Ahahaha I love Toshiro and Izuru they make a dream team (not really XD). They're funny kids lol. Well Momo is a confused little child now aint she lol. Things aren't looking up for her no no no. And I wonder what Toshiro's plan issssss . . lol. Hmmm well not much to sayyy...except what I always sayy :D...**if you have any questions, comments, preguntas (even though that's questions in Spanish), ideas, criticism, wanna correct me in something, have a request of some sort, want me to write a story about something you like cause I'm awesome XP, emotional outbursts, and/or you just want to say hi. Tell me through a review and/or private messageee. Message sounds like massage but in a more fancy way...or the other way around...****


End file.
